The present invention relates to a respiratory protection system. In particular, the invention concerns a waist-mounted respiratory component system including a mounting assembly for attaching a respiratory component to a belt.
Fan-forced positive pressure breathing apparatus, commonly known as Powered Air Purifying Respirators (PAPRs), and other respiratory components are used by first responders (HazMat, police, fire, and civil defense), military or other emergency response units to manage hazardous respiratory exposure. These respirators are generally used in industrial applications where the environmental hazards are well defined and quantified. Respiratory hazards might include harmful gases, vapors, and particulate matter. Respirators include a breathing mask, or other suitable hood, helmet or headtop, having a filtered air inlet. Respirators are employed to continually supply positive pressure to the wearer's mask. The filtered supplied air replenishes the internal confines of the mask and is continually ejected.
Currently, respiratory components are typically attached to a belt by threading the belt through slots in the housing of the respiratory component. The responder wears the belt carrying the respiratory components around his or her waist and the load is normally attached to the rear of the belt. In addition to carrying the respiratory component, the responder also wears or carries additional equipment, such as a hood, protective clothing, and protective footwear, some of which is also attached to the belt.
The attachment mechanism for securing the respiratory components to the belt should prevent the respiratory component from falling off the belt if caught on machinery or other apparatus while in use. In addition, the attachment mechanism should facilitate ease of attachment and detachment of the respiratory component to and from the belt. Current belt configurations and component attachment to those belts induce inefficient and cumbersome interchange of respiratory components carried by the belt. In order to remove a component and/or add a new component, the belt must be removed.
The respirators and associated components of the respiratory component system are generally exposed to hazardous environments, which cause contamination to those components, including any related attachment mechanisms for securing the respiratory components to the belt. Discarding contaminated equipment is costly and not desirable. Therefore, responders would prefer respiratory components and attachment mechanisms that may be decontaminated after each use, and then reused.
There exists a need for a waist-mounted respiratory protection system that is decontaminatible, and in particular, mounting assemblies for attaching respiratory components to a system belt. The mounting assemblies should be strong enough to secure the respiratory components to the belt without risk of the components falling off during use. In addition, the mounting assemblies should facilitate efficient attachment and detachment of a variety respiratory components.